


Call it magic

by xxcoco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcoco/pseuds/xxcoco
Summary: It's their last night together and Yamagata finally decides to confess his feelings to Goshiki, his beloved kouhai. He doesn't want to leave without holding his greatest treasure in his hands, even if just for once.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Yamagata Hayato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Call it magic

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic contains sex scenes between an adult (18) and a minor (16). If it is an issue that bothers or disturbs you, please do not read it.

For some naive reason, Yamagata had believed that this day, the last day, would never come. Tomorrow would start a completely different life. In his high school years, he had not deprived himself of anything, he always sought to live new things, experience new sensations and emotions. However, that year everything had changed with the arrival of a person in his life. Goshiki had entered the gym with a steady and safe pace and stood in front of Ushijima and challenged him, promising to take his place as the team’s ace. At that very moment, Yamagata felt that his interior was filled with magic. Every day that passed it was harder to hide that bubbly feeling, but he managed to disguise it with genuine praises. Every smile that his kouhai gave him were pieces of heaven to him.

Yamagata was always next to Goshiki, it had become his favorite place in the world in just a couple of months. He had learned that recognition was the most precious thing to the boy, but no matter how many compliments he told him, Goshiki always was looking for someone else's approval. No matter how many mischievous smiles they exchanged, Goshiki would always turn to look at someone else. Yamagata had also learned how painful it feels to carry a broken heart.

"I know my words don't matter as much as his." It was the first time he saw his kouhai in the complicit stillness of the early morning. Yamagata would never have thought Goshiki would accept his invitation. The dark sky, the dim moonlight accentuating the blue of his hair. Those innocent, enthusiastic eyes now looked embarrassed. The bangs moved as he denied with his head "your words are important to me," he said in a murmur. Only the stars were witnesses of that moment, where the air seemed to be insufficient and hearts slowly accelerated. Yamagata would risk his life to make that moment last forever. His body acted on its own, slowly approaching his dear kouhai, as if a magnetic force attracted him. His skin was hot.

"I have something important to tell you." Goshiki didn’t turn his eyes away, though his gaze seemed to tremble. "You drive me crazy" cheeks on fire, dyed of a crimson rose. Yamagata gently caressed his hair, by that time their bodies were separated by a few centimetres. "I can't sleep at night thinking of you." His voice is grave and leisurely. The images of Goshiki sneaking into his dreams made him smile, biting his lip as he recalled those dreamlike moments in which he whispered wetly in his ear promising to give him everything no one would ever be able to give him. "I love the way you are, how everything excites you and nothing intimidates you," his hands now caressed the burning cheeks, still a little childish. "You've probably noticed, but I can't take my eyes off you." Goshiki remained silent, but his breathing thickened and his lower lip trembled slightly. "Can I kiss you?" It's been almost a minute. Yamagata waited patiently, looking with deep admiration at that face that was poetically collapsing with just a few words. Finally, Goshiki nodded, his bangs swaying.

Yamagata had thought many times of a gentle and sweet first kiss, slow and soft, full of love and tenderness. But time doesn't wait, and that night might be the last. Their lips met in the warmest kiss. Goshiki didn't know what to do at first, but then began to mimic Yamagata's movements. Their lips were gradually moistened, the temperature of saliva seemed to increase. Goshiki felt the need to be closer so he surrounded Yamagata by the neck, while he held him tightly by the waist. The kiss had become a little noisy, they moved their heads looking for the perfect angle. At one point they smiled accomplices because they both bowed their heads to the same side. Yamagata caught Goshiki's lower lip between his teeth and pulled a little, ripping off a barely audible groan.

The touch on the lower back generated small chills that ran through his spine and his legs trembled when Yamagata put his tongue into his mouth. It was an unknown feeling and a little strange, but very pleasant. Their bodies were glued to each other. Goshiki felt like melting when Yamagata stroked his palate with his tongue. His interior was a chaos, his senses were numb and, at the same time, more sharpened than ever. He began rubbing his tongue against Yamagata's, as if he wanted to surround it. Both sighed; plunged into a cozy ecstasy that slowly dragged them like the gentle waves of the sea to the sand of a lonely beach.

At the nonsense of the night, Yamagata held the world in his hands. He knew that moment would never be repeated and was also fully aware that it was wrong to desire that sixteen-year-old boy, but he didn’t need Goshiki's consent to fall in love, only a kiss that lasted longer than a lie was enough for him.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he felt Goshiki sucking his tongue. A fire fleetingly ran through his whole skin. The lips separated a few inches. They looked at each other, immersed in a trance, panting slightly. Red and swollen lips, heavy eyelids, and dilated pupils. It was at that moment that Yamagata knew he had made a mistake. Now that he had tasted the sweetness of his lips and the warmth of his tongue, he would not be able to live without them.

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight" said Goshiki in a pleading whisper and felt like crying. Yamagata was no longer going to be there to motivate him, praise him and help him every time his technique failed. No one would accompany him to his classroom anymore and wish him good luck. He remembered those moments when they were in their hiding place, behind the stands of the track, to simply chat while Yamagata smoked a cigarette. If that was the last one, then he wanted to spend the whole night with his senpai. "My roommate's gone." The phrase sounded like music in Yamagata's ears. His heart was beating furiously and the blood in his veins raging. With a smile, he just nodded.

It took them a while to get to the bedroom because every now and then they stopped to make out, their bodies against some pillar. Goshiki closed the door behind his back. His breathing was heavy and, by that time, his pants felt tight and damp. The fabric of his shirt grazed his hardened nipples. All those feelings were new. Through his veins ran adrenaline and he was willing to do whatever the other told him.

Yamagata didn't waste a minute and was already on Goshiki, marking a path of kisses from his neck to his mouth. He first licked his upper lip, causing Goshiki to open his mouth begging for his touch. They kissed again and it seemed like they wanted to devour each other, shame and shyness no longer had a room there. Goshiki tangled his fingers between Yamagata's hair, who scoured his torzo with his warm hands, reveling in the gentle firmness of his body. Yamagata stroked the erect nipples with his thumbs and Goshiki groaned acutely. The sound produced electricity in the room. Unable to resist any more, Yamagata began rubbing his groin against his kouhai’s. They both broke the kiss to watch their restricted dicks scrub through their clothes. Goshiki could not contain his whining; overrun by a stranger pleasure that surpassed him, he threw his head back, leaning on the door, and closed his eyes tightly. Yamagata took the moment to kiss his exposed neck, sucking the skin until it left marks. He then grabbed Goshiki by the ass, squeezing his cheeks hard, and steadied his movements. "Senpai, I want my first time to be with you" Goshiki said, groaning after swallowing three times the saliva that accumulated in his mouth even in that position. His voice fragile and trembling.

"I've spent whole nights thinking about fucking you, thinking of tasting you with my mouth, thinking of your ass bouncing on my cock" Yamagata confessed wet in his ear, his hands kept playing with his kouhai's ass. "I like to imagine you in my bed, your face stuck to the mattress and your ass in the air as you grab your cheeks, separating them to show me how much you need me." Goshiki contained his breath as burning tears flowed from his eyes. He’s never felt such agony before. He's never felt so alive before. The clothes began to adhere to his sweaty skin and the damp fabric exposed his pink fattened nipples.

"Yamagata... senpai" Goshiki opened his eyes suddenly, in complete panic. An intense sensation was nesting in his lower belly and he felt like he was going to urinate on himself. Yamagata hushed kindly to soothe him, "it's fine, it's totally fine," he added as he released the buttons from his jeans. He began to touch him above his underwear, pressing a little. Goshiki groaned but it wasn't enough, so he pulled off his pants himself leaving his erection fully exposed. He had never seen his dick like this, completely hard and heavy, a little reddened with a couple of bulging veins. Precum kept sprouting from the slit, moistening almost the entire extent of his cock and pubic hair. His testicles also felt somewhat damp, tense and heavy. The smell of arousal struck Yamagata’s senses. He took Goshiki's dick with his right hand, stroking from top to bottom, then to his balls, first with the fingertips alone, but he grabbed him more tightly after, making special pressure at the base and down the head. Goshiki's legs trembled non-stop, threatening to surrender at any moment. "Take off your clothes and sit on the bed."

Yamagata could hardly bear the image in front of him. Goshiki was completely naked, his skin glowing covered in a thin layer of sweat and his dick, still immature, writhed under the intense gaze. His kouhai stood in front of him with his legs open, offering himself as the most delicious forbidden fruit. He had also taken off his clothes, leaving only his boxers on. They both knew it was dangerous and improper, but that only aroused them even more. Yamagata settled down between his legs and began to kiss his abdomen up to his nipples; he took one between his lips, sucking and biting. Goshiki opened his mouth moaning silently and arched his back, exposing his chest more. He felt on fire, his body was desperate for friction so he began to move his hips rubbing his dick against the strong abs of his senpai.

Yamagata knew Goshiki was about to explode. He masturbated his kouhai again with a firm grip, lowering to massaging his balls and perineum. The stimulation on his prostate made Goshiki scream, but he was quickly silenced with an urgent, wet kiss. The boy was dripping incessantly, making it easier for Yamagata to make quick moves that took his breath away. Electricity ran down his spine from top to bottom, his thigh muscles contracted and trembled. Again, a kind of tension began to grow at the base of his cock. "Touch your nipples" Yamagata said in his ear and then sucked the lobe. Goshiki obeyed immediately, caressing his nipples in circles and squeezing them between his thumbs and forefingers. In that moment, everything turned in slow motion. Yamagata crouched down and put his kouhai's cock in his mouth, sucking the entire extension heavily while massaging his perineum and his totally wet asshole. Goshiki reached his limit and came into the mouth of his senpai moaning, drowned in an intense orgasm that stained the back of his eyelids yellow, with some white flashes. Yamagata massaged just below the head of his dick, producing waves of pleasure that made him arch his back even more. Goshiki felt he was exploding and suddenly a never-before-lived peace invaded him, relaxing his whole body from his head to his toes.

Still numb, he felt Yamagata's tongue lick through his testicles to his asshole, where he gave a particular lick, resting the entire width of his tongue and then pushed the tip a little into his ass. Goshiki's penis jumped over-stimulated. "Yamagata senpai..." he murmured with a hoarse voice causing the other to stop, "I want to suck your dick" Goshiki confessed a little embarrassed. Yamagata stroked his kouhai's hair, pulling his bangs away leaving his forehead uncovered and he gently kissed it. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking him in the eye. Goshiki nodded excitedly. Yamagata stood with a smile and, without further ado, took off his underwear. A sigh of relief escaped from his mouth. His thick heavy cock stood in front of his kouhai's beautiful face and a dense drop of precum fell on his lips. Goshiki immediately licked them and that slightly salty taste made him drool. He took the cock in his right hand and began to lick the head, picking up all that creamy liquid as if it were the most delicious ice cream melting. Then he began to kiss it with dedication, gradually introducing the fat dick into his mouth. The smell, the taste, the heat, everything was driving him crazy and making him moan. Yamagata watched the show in front of him mesmerized. His breathing was heavy and it became increasingly difficult to contain the gutural sounds trying to escape from his throat. "Good boy, you're doing it so great," he said between growls, tangling his fingers between that bluish hair. Goshiki trembled when he heard those words and began licking from the base to the tip, lubricating the whole shaft and then massaging it while sucking the glans, squeezing it between his plump lips. Yamagata's head was spinning. He wanted to fuck that warm, delicious mouth so bad but he knew it was too much for his pretty kouhai. Goshiki used his left hand to play with his senpai's balls and that made him scatter more of that sticky nectar in his mouth. "Tsutomu, babe" Yamagata could not finish the sentence because his kouhai looked him in the eye. The red cheeks, the eyebrows pursed in a gesture of pleasure, the eyes crystalline, the wet and fattened lips around the head his cock. His orgasm suddenly hit him. Yamagata felt that all the muscles in his body contracted and relaxed. His mind was completely clouded and a kind of electricity ran through his entire body. Yamagata ejaculated so hard in his beloved kouhai’s mouth, who tried to desperately swallow all his hot, delicious and thick cum.

The room was illuminated by faint rays of moonlight entering through the window. The silence of the night was interrupted by the sound of agitated breaths. Senpai and kouhai sealed that moment with a slow, deep kiss, squeezed against the mattress, intertwining the fingers of their hands.

Goshiki cuddled against Yamagata, who tucked him under the blankets, smiling languidly. "Next time, I want you to fuck me in the ass," Goshiki said between giggles, as if it was nothing. Yamagata could already tell that boy was going to be death to him. However, he decided to follow his game, "Next time I'm going to fuck you with my tongue and my cock until you piss on yourself," he promised in his ear with a hot, grave voice. His kouhai smiled even more, biting his lower lip, and grinded his ass against his groin "that sounds great," he said almost panting. Yamagata grabbed his hips, stopping his movements, "babe, stop, it's too late" he warned and Goshiki made an adorable pouty face; "where is my cute kouhai?" he said with a smile, sinking his nose into the bluish soft hair. "I'm not a child, senpai, I know _things_ ," he replied, making Yamagata pay particular attention to him. That curious look made him blush. "Shirabu tells me some things he does with Ushijima," Goshiki played with his hands without daring to look up, feeling a little nervous all of a sudden. Yamagata remained silent for a few seconds, trying to contain his laughter, but he couldn’t. _Semi had lost the bet_. Yamagata had a nice laugh; it was deep but subtle. "You look cute when you laugh," said Goshiki, his eyes always bright and enthusiastic. "My boyfriend is the cutest of them all," he added afterwards. "Boyfriend?" asked Yamagata, already sleepy. "Yes. You'll take me to the movies and give me chocolate chocolates and stuffed animals!" Goshiki murmured, also drowsy. His senpai kissed him on the forehead and curled up even more, "I promise" he whispered, his voice fuzzy. Their eyelids heavy, their bodies exhausted.

Yamagata held the whole universe in his arms. He did not consider himself a special person and did not believe in luck neither, but there in the darkness of the early morning, while listening to the quiet breath of his beloved kouhai, he understood that the magic he felt trapped in his body the day they met was real.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have to be honest: I wanted to write a sweet story about two losers in love who think the last day of school is the last day of their lives but somehow it turned out being this mess. Yamagata is too horny for his own good. I'm sorry that's my headcanon.
> 
> I love this ship so much so I wanted to write something about them, even if it's just a small thing like this one.
> 
> English is not my first language so... yeah. I try my best, I swear.
> 
> Kudos and comments are well received. I hope you enjoyed this! I want to write more about them, even if it's an extremely underrated "rarepair" (I put quotes because we all know they are canon).
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading this! But before I leave I have to say something: te van a criticar por todo, Yamagata, vos seguí comiéndote al pendejo.


End file.
